Ayumi Ooishi
Ayumi Ooishi 'is the protagonist of the 'seventh chapter '''of the series and in the 4th of the 2nd manga. She attends cram school with her best friend Megu Satou. Bio Appearance Ayumi has big rounded eyes and medium-long length hair worn loose with a small amount pulled into a side-tail held by a scrunchie or decorative accessories. She wears casual outfits with patterns on them, paired with leggings. Personality Ayumi is a kind young girl who admires her friend Megu and wishes to be more like her. She is often teased by classmates and scolded by her mother for her poor grades though, and despite trying her best she struggles to do any better. She is also shown to be somewhat lazy however, and doesn't actually put all that much effort into studying- claiming that hard work is for idiots. Deep down she was bothered by how people act like Megu is too good for her, and she is shown to care a lot about Megu's opinion of her. '''History After a long and painful day; having done the worst in class again, teased, hearing people question her friendship with Megu, and being chewed out by her mother, Ayumi sadly lays around in her bedroom wondering why her effort never seems to be good enough. She recalls how she first met Megu and begins to imagine how different things would be if she was smarter when her mother comes by to make sure she is studying. As Ayumi gets up to prepare she finds an ad for the brain supplement and initially writes it off, saying it's silly. But as they offer free samples she decides to check it out and contacts them. A week later she gets her package and several papers, including a sheet warning her to only take one pill a day and no more, one telling her to write down the date and send it back to them, and a review sheet from a few "graduates". She quickly takes one and leaves for cram school, where her graded paper shoots all the way up to a'' 90''. She impresses everyone with the drastic change, and she continues taking the supplements seeing their success, and eventually she gains access to Special A class and can join Megu. She anticipates being together with her, but for some reason Megu barely acknowledges her until after class, when she invites her to join her and a few other girls, who wished to speak to the teacher about something. She refuses however, since there's something on television she didn't want to miss and she takes off. But before she can leave Ayumi realizes she forgot her pencil case and returns to the room- stopping when she hears her name being mentioned by the two girls with Megu. They think its strange that someone like her could suddenly improve her grades over the span of a few days like this, and they determine she must be cheating. Ayumi is offended by remains quiet, mentally pleading Megu to stand up for her when she notices how quiet she's being. She is heartbroken when she doesn't and takes several of the pills, hurt by her backstabbing friend. Her grades improve dramatically; to the point she is showing high school level work and even doing extra equations for bonus marks. She rubs it in Megu's face with pride, saying that she is "chosen" and how working hard is pointless because she wastes no effort to get her good grades and doesn't have to cheat. She makes fun of her ex-friend while arriving home to find something in the mail from the supplement firm. They found out she took more than one pill and must be collected to be experimented on now, horrifying Ayumi upon realizing what she did. She rushes inside and thinks back to the review sheet, realizing these "graduates" must have been like her. As she wonders what happened to them she tries to hide when suddenly someone calls the phone and to her surprise, it's Megu, who called to apologize for what she said and wanted to explain why she did it. She didn't mean to hurt Ayumi, and as she remarks upon how she really is a chosen, Ayumi's door bell rings. Later, Ayumi's photo is shown in the "graduate review" on the supplement ad, being overlooked by a woman who is concerned over her sons grades. Quotes Trivia *Ayumi is a lot like Hina Okamoto: **Both have O surnames. **Their hair is in the same style. **Both are shown to be the perkier and livelier friend of the duo. **Both admire and deeply cherish their best friend, both of whom also resemble each other. **Both girls are made fun or teased by their classmates, who don't understand their friendship with the more popular other girl. **Both end up snapping and doing something that leads to them being kidnapped or taken away at the end. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists